Simplify the expression. $-q(3q-7)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-q}$ $ = ({-q} \times 3q) + ({-q} \times -7)$ $ = (-3q^{2}) + (7q)$ $ = -3q^{2} + 7q$